Where's Kagome
by FireMikoKagome
Summary: KAGOME IS KIDDNAPPED. Inuyasha not knowing if he'll ever see kagome again, goes on a search for her. But the Demon or actually Demons behind the kidnapping will suprise you.*Ch.2 is UP* YAY ~.^ ,\/,, R and R PWEAZE
1. The confession and the day before

Inuyashawolfette here well.this is my stupid disclaimer. I don't own inuyasha. I wish I did!! ::wide eyes:: I didn't say that. DID I SAY THAT??? NOOOOOOO..he he =^.^=; well all right. I only own this little inuyasha story. IT'S MINE. MINE MINE!!! Well.. since you didn't come to see me claim what is already mine I'll go on with my fan fiction. Alright but I got to warn you this is my first fan fiction in a while so please go easy on me alright.  
  
In the words of.  
  
::interrupted by inuyasha:: HEY BITCH START THE FAN FICTION ALREADY AND HELP SAVE MY LOVING KAGOME!!!!!!  
  
:: glares at inuyasha, then evilly smiles:: ok ok..don't be so hustle. Plus Kagome isn't going to get kidnapped in this friggin chapter, you silly puppy. Well here's the start of my story.  
  
::inuyasha glares at her:: So what's in this chapter anyway?  
  
::smiles:: you'll just have to read it won't you now?  
  
::inuyasha's jaw drops:: WHAT THE HELL?? YOU MEAN....NOOOOOOO!!  
  
::the story begins as you can still hear her yelling "SIT BOY" and the reader sees inuyasha hitting the dirt and miroku saying.."Yes big sit."::  
  
((Another Disclaimer~ I just thought that the RPG above was funny so I put it in. No flaming me please. I did it for humors whim nothing more and again I state I don't own inuyasha.. damn it))  
The Day before and the confessions  
  
The sakura blossom trees were just dropping their flowers, and the sun created a golden glow upon the horizon announcing the new day. It was then in the middle of the morning when the coldness of the springs breezes caressed against the face of Kagome. She was sitting with her feet in a small stream that was located near the place where her and her friends were camped. Miroku and Sango were off somewhere while Shippo and Kirara were playing in the forest, mastering their fighting skills. Inuyasha on the other hand was a different story; he had left camp earlier to have time to him and hasn't been back.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree not far from Kagome, hiding himself and staring at her. He was thinking to himself on how this beautiful woman in front of him stole his heart. He smiled at his thought, looking down and chuckled. He looked back up at see the sakura blossoms falling around her and the sun's rays shining upon her, reflecting off her beautiful long, raven hair. His eyes widened as he looked at her, as he so wanted to go to her and pronounce his love to her. His heart so wanted to do this but, his mind told him not to because of how Kikyo hurt him. So, he stayed up in the tree, looking down at Kagome's beauty.  
  
Kagome, sensing someone watching her, turns around and looks for the spy. Her bluish green eyes move about but they find no one so she turns back around, continuing to soak her feet in the river. She takes her feet out of the river slowly; laying them on the soft grass that was around her. She then gets to her feet and begins to walk back to where Sango and Miroku were, their camp. As she was walking she heard something again and stopped cold.  
  
Inuyasha still up in the tree, sighed as he watched her remove her feet from the cool river. As he saw Kagome move, her hair flowed around her, shining and looking so soft. He watched her walk passed the tree that he was in, as she continued to walk he fell off the branch he was on, not falling out to the tree but moving the branch. The branch shook gently and he saw alarm on his dear Kagome's face. Alarm came over him, when he saw her face.  
  
She turned around, breathing hard and saying, "Who's there?? Who are you?? Show yourself."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, landing in front of her with worry look on his face, "What's wrong Kagome?? It's just me, Inuyasha. I will never hurt you so, no worries. I am your stalker." He smiled at her, looking into her eyes with his golden eyes. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you." He puts his hand gently on her face, her revealed shock because of how nice and loving Inuyasha is being. She grabs his hand with both of her own, closing her eyes and leaning her face into his hand. She reopens her eyes, looking into his, "Inuyasha I..um.," she looks down. Inuyasha puts his finger under her chin, moving her head so she could look at him," What's wrong Kagome?" His eyes filled with worry and confusion, so she took a deep breath, looking into his eyes once more, his eyes felt like they could look into her soul and see everything she was feeling because when she looked back into his eyes, he bent his head slow and kissed her softly. He was shocked he did this but her lips felt so wonderful against his. He pulled away slowly and whispered into her ear softly, "I love you my Kagome. I am yours." As he said these things, her eyes widened in shock as she told him she loved him back. He smiled and kissed her softly again, the kiss lasting longer this time. Inuyasha's hair blowing softly against her face, she smiled as she broke the kiss slowly, nuzzling her face into his chest.  
  
She took a deep breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent into her nose. He smiled down at her, sighing, knowing that he did the right thing by confessing his love that he had for her. He held her and said, "I think we should head back to camp and see if Miroku, Sango and Shippo are alright. You know Miroku; he's probably flat on his face, unconscious as usual because of his lecherous ways. Miroku the lecherous priest." They both laughed as they walked back to the camp hand in hand.  
  
When they got back to the camp, as Inuyasha had guessed it Miroku was face full with dirt, but not unconscious. Suddenly Kagome fall backwards because of this flying blur that she caught in her chest, Inuyasha catching her before she hit the ground. She looked down and sighed with relief because it was only Shippo. Shippo looked up at Kagome smiling," Kagome, do you think we can have some more Ramón?? Please because I'm so hungry and I want some Ramón." Kagome smiled at him," Ok I'll make you some Ramón." Shippo smiled as she walked over to the fire, and began to heat the left over water from the night before.  
  
With the Ramón finished and everyone going to bed, she looked over to Inuyasha and smiled," Good night Inuyasha." He kissed her softly," Goodnight my Kagome." With that she slipped into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
About 2 hours later, Kagome woke up abruptly, her breathing ridged and her eyes moving from side to side looking around at the edges of the camp they were sleeping in when she heard the sound that woke her up again. The thing that had made the sound came into the camp, Kagome's eyes widen as she glazed upon the figure.  
  
::Evilly smiles: CHIFF HANGER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM EVIL...YES I AM. Ok anyways, I'm not gunna write anymore until I get at least 4 reviews alright. So R&R PLEAZE.  
  
::Inuyasha glares at her:: What do you mean your not going to write anymore until those reviews come in?? Don't make me hurt you, because I will.  
  
::Kagome flashs Inuyasha a sexy smile and starts playing with his right ear:: Don't hurt her. She's going to help you save me, silly puppy.  
  
::Smiles at Kagome and glares at Inu:: Yes and if you want her to live then I'd better behave now. ::looks at the reader:: Don't worry, Kagome lives in my story and it wouldn't be a K/ I if she died now would it??  
  
Ok get those reviews in and the adventure of Inuyasha and Kagome will continue so, L8er Dayz until then.  
  
L8ER DAYZ~ Inuyashawolfette =^.^= 


	2. The Kidnapping and Search of Kagome

Hey it's Inuyashawolfette again and I'm very happy about the reviews...a special thanks to Sesshoumaru. Thanks Buddy for the review...I appreciate the support.  
  
::Hugs sesshoumaru in thanks:: anyway..keep up the reading. I kinda like you can guess my second favorite character out of the inuyasha series.the first being of course INUYASHA!!!  
  
::Inuyasha appears once more:: Hey you've gotten your 4 DAMN reviews so fuckin write more of the story.  
  
::Kagome appears:: Now inuyasha be nice.::shes cut off by inuyasha: NOW DAMN IT!!!  
  
::Kagome smiles evilly shouting "SIT BOY" and inuyasha hits the dirt::  
  
::Wide eyed:: Um..i guess since Kagome shut inuyasha up for the time being I can start the second chapter.  
  
~*My Holy Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters.even though I wish I did.::Shuts up:: I can't say anymore because I've said too much of the beginning what my evil plan to take over inuyasha*~  
  
::Smiles:: Thanks for all the reviews so.here's what you all have been waiting for.NOW LETS START!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
The kidnapping and the Search for Kagome  
  
As Kagome looked upon the shadowed figure, a low, husky growl could be heard. Kagome's eyes widened as she spoke "Who's there? Who are you? What do you want?" The shadowed figure spoke in a low growling voice, "Only you. I want only you." With that said the shadowy figure launched itself at Kagome, snatching her up and leaping into the trees.  
  
As this happened Kagome screamed, waking Inuyasha, who was sleeping soundly in a tree, Inuyasha woke up just in time to see the creatures face, anger and revenge appeared on his face as he yelled at the creature, " KOUGA I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!" With that Kouga just looked down at Inuyasha, smiling, " I'm looking forward to our future brawl you half ling."  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome and Kouga arrived at the wolf demons lair. Kouga threw Kagome onto his bed roughly, smiling down at her, " My master is truly a genius, using you to get to his brother's weakness. Your death will be sorrowful but not in vain lovely Kagome. Don't worry Inuyasha will be joining you soon." Sesshoumaru appeared from out of the darkness with the rest of the wolf demon pack. He smiled evilly at the fear that Kagome was giving off, " I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm going to waiting until my half ling brother arrives, which I know he will, and I'm going to kill you in front of him. Without you in his life, he is nothing. But for the mean time, torture will be fine." With that two of the wolf clan members grabbed Kagome and tied her to the stone wall and began clawing at her, tearing her clothing and tearing flesh off of her body.  
  
Seeing Kagome being kidnapped, Inuyasha followed close behind, trying not to be seen or sensed. After a few minutes of chasing Kouga, they came to the wolf demon lair. Inuyasha was overwhelmed by the scent of old and new blood that had washed over him, that he fell back a few feet. After regaining himself, Inuyasha snuck into the lair of the wolves, even though he was greatly out numbered he would still get Kagome back. He began to think to himself, ' Should I attack the clan first or find Kagome? I should find Kagome than take care of Kouga.' Suddenly, he caught another scent, a familiar scent, one that he had encountered before. All of a sudden one name came to mind, 'Sesshoumaru.' Inuyasha became confused of the fact of why his brother's scent would be here, at the lowly wolves lair. His ears began to twitch as he began to hear Kouga's and Sesshoumaru's voices, He only heard bits and pieces but he already knew what there plan was. They were going to use Kagome as bait to get him in their grasps and then they were going to kill Kagome right in front of him. When hearing this, Inuyasha took a step back and his heart began to pound, his youkai blood was running hot with anger through his veins. His anger began to over come him, as he snuck in closer to the cave's entrance. How he was yurning to kill them both that minute but he waited until they left the room and there was only two clan members left in the room. But when he looked closer the two clans members weren't alone, they had another figure with them that they were tying to the wall. This figure had claw marks all over his or her body and blood was dripping very rapidly from the cuts. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave, his eyes widened as the figure became clear.  
  
::Grins evilly:: sorry about another cliffy...hehe.no I'm not. Oh well...how about that. It's the end of Chapter 2 and it didn't take that long for my reviews. But still, I'm gunna ask for at least 8 reviews for chapter 3 to be posted. That's fair right!!!  
  
::Inuyasha appears:: I guess but still...i want you to save my loving Kagome soon alright. I won't attack you this time because Kagome has been denying me for mating since I attacked you. I'll be kinda sorta nice to you. JUST GET DONE QUICKLY!!  
  
::Smiles, waving at sesshoumaru:: Thanks again for the coolio support Sesshoumaru!!! Email me sometime.  
  
Anyways until the next chapter..L8er dayz and keep r/r... ~_^ ,\/,, 


End file.
